Elementarne, drogi Harry!
by Ar-Murazor
Summary: Opowiadanie napisane wkrótce po ukazaniu się szóstego tomu cyklu "Harry Potter" zawierające moje przypuszczenia co do treści znajdujących się w tomie siódmym. Jak się okazało, w pewnych kwestiach miałem rację, w innych się myliłem...


**Murazor**

**ELEMENTARNE, DROGI HARRY!  
**

**

* * *

**

Wysokie fale przyboju rozbijały się o wyniosłe klify gdzieś na wybrzeżu Anglii. Słońce stało wysoko; wśród skwaru letniego południa roje pszczół brzęczały w niewielkim, schludnym ogródku pokonując znów i znów drogę pomiędzy rabatami kwiatowymi, a trzema pstrokato pomalowanymi ulami. Kamienista dróżka prowadziła przez zielono malowaną furtkę do małego białego domku, który przycupnął za ogrodem nad brzegiem urwiska. Cała sceneria jakby zastygła w czasie, nic nie mąciło spokoju tego miejsca. Trudno się więc dziwić, że osoba, która pojawiła się przed furtką zawahała się onieśmielona, niepewna, czy wolno jej zakłócić sobą przedziwną harmonię tego zakątka. Przybysz nie wiedział, że spoza haftowanych (w pszczoły!) firanek obserwuje go czworo oczu...

W domku pod oknem stało dwu starców. Obaj wyglądali na sto lat z okładem. Wyższy z nich był niesamowicie chudy, miał pociągłą twarz, głęboko osadzone oczy i orli – by nie rzec sępi – nos. W zębach trzymał wygiętą fajkę, którą ssał zawzięcie, nie bacząc na to, że dawno zgasła. Ubrany był w kraciastą marynarkę, a łysinę krył pod takąż czapką z daszkiem i klapkami na uszy. Niższy staruszek miał wygląd byłego wojskowego, który wiele przeszedł. Wciąż trzymał się prosto, choć krzywił się nieco przy gwałtowniejszych ruchach, jakby dokuczały mu dawne rany. Obaj wiekowi mężczyźni bacznie przyglądali się stojącemu przy furtce czarnowłosemu młodzieńcowi.

- Popatrz, przyjacielu – rzekł wyższy starzec nadspodziewanie mocnym, głębokim głosem – oto człowiek, który potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Chyba czas odkurzyć nasze dawno nieużywane talenty. No, doktorze, co mi o nim powiesz?

- Ma jakieś siedemnaście lat – wychrypiał niższy mężczyzna – jest raczej nieśmiały, inaczej wszedłby tu już dawno. Ale zaradny, bo jest tu sam no i... znalazł nas. Teraz to jego ubranie: znoszone i sporo za duże... Jest więc albo ubogi, albo ma taki, jak to się mówi, styl. Osobiście obstawiam to pierwsze, on raczej stara się z tym strojem kryć, niż go obnosić... Zdaje się, że nie pracuje fizycznie, choć chyba uprawia jakiś sport. Przytrafiło mu się w życiu parę niemiłych wypadków.

- Doskonale mój drogi! Robisz wyraźne postępy! Może spróbujesz jeszcze zgadnąć, czym się ten młody człowiek zajmuje?

- Zapewne jeszcze się uczy. Ale czego, tego nie potrafię ci powiedzieć.

- Magii, przyjacielu, magii!

- Sugerujesz więc, Sherlocku, że to adept kuglarstwa? – Doktor skrzywił się. – Absolutnie nie wygląda mi na takiego...

- Ależ nie, na jasne nieba nie! To prawdziwy czarodziej, Watsonie.

W oczach doktora odbiło się niedowierzanie.

- Ale... przyjacielu, przecież czarodziejów nie ma na świecie!

- Są, są... Tylko dobrze się kryją. Mój brat Mycroft,_1)_ na przykład, był czarodziejem. Podobnie jak większość mojej rodziny. Nigdy cię nie zastanowiło, że unikałem rozmowy o nich? Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Watsonie, niedługo przekonasz się, że miałem rację. I, nie, sam czarodziejem nie jestem... O, spójrz, już idzie!

Młodzieniec pchnął furtkę i wkroczył na wiodącą ku domowi ścieżkę. Przed drzwiami zatrzymał się, przygładził nerwowo swoje czarne włosy rozbiegające się niesfornie na wszystkie strony, po czym nieśmiało nacisnął przycisk dzwonka. Drzwi otworzyły się natychmiast. Wspierając się na lasce stał w nich bardzo stary człowiek.

- Witaj, młody przyjacielu – powiedział ochryple – tak rzadko miewamy tu gości... Co cię sprowadza do tego zapomnianego zakątka świata?

- Dzień dobry – ukłonił się młodzian – nazywam się Harry Potter. Przyszedłem... po poradę.

- John Henry Watson. – Gospodarz stuknął laską o podłogę. – Witam raz jeszcze. Mój przyjaciel i ja chętnie pana wysłuchamy. Proszę do salonu.

W salonie dzięki zasuniętym żaluzjom panował chłód i półmrok. Doktor Watson wskazał Harry'emu jeden z foteli, a sam zajął sąsiedni. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł drugi ze starców. Harry poderwał się na równe nogi i z szacunkiem ukłonił przybyłemu.

- Miło mi widzieć pana w naszym domu, panie Potter. Sądzę, że ma pan naprawdę skomplikowany problem, skoro z pańskimi zdolnościami szuka pan rady u dwu takich starych grzybów, jak my. – Drugi z gospodarzy zdjął czapkę i rozsiadł się w fotelu. – To musi być rzeczywiście nielichy problem, że nie może mu pan zaradzić jednym z pańskich hokus-pokus.

- Pan wie... że jestem czarodziejem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

- Jeśli chce pan zachować incognito młodzieńcze, radzę nie nosić różdżki wystającej z kieszeni spodni. Tak się składa, że wiem, do czego służą takie przedmioty. A teraz proszę opowiedzieć mi wszystko, co wie pan o sprawie, która pana do mnie sprowadza. Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.

- To bardzo długa opowieść, panie Holmes – uprzedził Harry.

- Nie szkodzi, mamy dużo czasu! Watsonie, zaparzysz nam herbaty?

Harry zaczął opowiadać. Mówił długo, wiedząc że każdy szczegół może mieć znaczenie. Opowiadał o sobie, o swoich przyjaciołach i o swoich wrogach. O szkole magii w Hogwarcie i o tamtejszych nauczycielach. O Zakonie Feniksa. I oczywiście o czarnoksiężniku Voldemorcie, z którym, jak mniemał, przyjdzie mu się w końcu zmierzyć. Gdy skończył, było już dobrze po zmroku. Na stole paliła się gazowa lampa.

- Jakiej pomocy pan od nas oczekuje? – zapytał Watson drapiąc się za uchem, gdy Harry zakończył swoją historię.

- Chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie szukać cząstek duszy Voldemorta. Mam wrażenie, że umyka mi coś nieuchwytnego. Tak jakbym znał odpowiedź, ale nie potrafił jej złapać, nie potrafił jej wysłowić.

Holmes przez chwilę milczał, po czym zwrócił się do Watsona:

- Czy możesz pokrótce podsumować, co o tych cząstkach duszy wiemy na pewno?

- Jest ich siedem – zaczął powoli Watson – jedna jest, oczywiście w nowym ciele Voldemorta. Dwie zostały zniszczone, ta w pierścieniu i ta w dzienniku. Jedna jest w ogromnym wężu. Pozostają trzy.

- Tak jest, Watsonie. Pozostają jeszcze trzy. Przy czym, co do jednej nie możemy być pewni, czy jeszcze istnieje. Mam tu na myśli tę w medalionie. Oryginalny medalion Salazara Slytherina został zabrany z miejsca, gdzie był ukryty, i przeniesiony gdzie indziej. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to wciąż aktywny horkruks, czy też czar został złamany, a część duszy czarnoksiężnika, która zaklęta była w medalionie, zniszczona. Aby to sprawdzić, pan Potter musi zajrzeć pod bojler...

- Przepraszam, gdzie? – Harry był kompletnie zaskoczony.

- Pod bojler w domu pańskiego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka – odpowiedział spokojnie Holmes.

Na twarzy doktora Watsona pojawił się wyraz głębokiego uznania.

- Genialne! – Zawołał ochryple. – Jak na to wpadłeś?

- R.A.B. – Odparł krótko Holmes. – List w fałszywym medalionie napisał ktoś, kto był zwolennikiem Voldemorta, ale odstąpił od niego ze świadomością, że rychło umrze. Takim kimś był Regulus Black. Wykradł on horkruks – prawdopodobnie niedługo po umieszczeniu go w jaskini. Wkrótce został zabity. Pozostaje pytanie, czy zdołał go zniszczyć. Obawiam się, niestety, że nie... Wspomniał pan, panie Potter, że podczas porządków w domu Blacków znaleziono medalion, którego nikt nie umiał otworzyć. Czy to nie dziwne? Wszak w domu było wtedy kilkoro zdolnych czarodziejów, w tym aurorzy.

- Ale ten medalion – szepnął Harry – on został wyrzucony...

- Tak potężnego magicznego przedmiotu z pewnością nie można ot tak sobie wyrzucić – zaoponował Holmes. – Wystarczy przypomnieć sobie dziennik Riddle'a... Nawet spuszczony w toalecie dostał się jednak w kolejne ręce. Tak więc i medalion, o ile wciąż był horkruksem, musiał zostać przez kogoś zabrany.

- Stworek! – wykrzyknął Harry uderzając się w czoło.

Coś strzeliło i na podłodze zmaterializował się skrzat domowy.

- Pan mnie wzywał, Harry Potter, sir? – zaskrzeczał, po czym dodał głośno do siebie – Mój pan zadaje się z charłakami i mugolami, taki on jest, ot co.

- Stworku, czy w twoim legowisku jest może duży srebrny medalion z ornamentem w kształcie litery S?

- Tak, Harry Potter, sir, Stworek ochronił dziedzictwo starożytnego i szlachetnego rodu Blacków przed splugawieniem przez szlamy i mugolaków, ot co.

- W porządku, Stworku, wracaj do Hogwartu.

- Stworek zrobi, czego sobie pan życzy, och gdyby to widziała moja biedna pani – westchnął skrzat i zniknął.

- Zdumiewające stworzenie – wyksztusił Watson.

Tymczasem Holmes kontynuował:

- Pozostają jeszcze dwa przedmioty. Zgadzam się z nieodżałowanej pamięci Albusem Dumbledore'em, że oba muszą być wartościowe i ukryte pierwotnie w ważnych dla Riddle'a miejscach. Pamiątki po założycielach Hogwartu wydają się być jego ulubionymi obiektami. Tym niemniej uważam, że do rzeczy pozostawionych po Gryffindorze Voldemort nie dotarł.

- Wiem tylko o jednej pamiątce po Godryku Gryffindorze: to miecz, który odnalazłem cztery lata temu...

- Czyżby?... A Tiara Przydziału?

- Rzeczywiście!

- Jednak oba te przedmioty możemy wykluczyć. Miecz został odnaleziony zbyt późno by mógł być użyty, z jego istnienia Voldemort nie zdawał sobie sprawy. A co do Tiary... Żeby ją zakląć, Voldemort musiałby rzucić czar w obecności Dumbledore'a. Skrajnie nieprawdopodobne. A gdyby nawet, to obecność cząstki duszy złego czarnoksiężnika w takim obiekcie szybko wyszłaby na jaw. Nie, tiara nie wchodzi w grę. Jeśli jednak pana opowieść, panie Potter, jest ścisła, to z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa można stwierdzić, że jeden z horkruksów, być może niegdysiejsza własność Roweny Ravenclaw, jest obecnie w Hogwarcie. I trafił tam bardzo niedawno.

- Jak?

- Pan go tam przyniósł.

Harry'ego zamurowało. Zamrugał oczami starając się przypomnieć sobie, kiedy to mógł wnieść do szkoły tak złowrogi przedmiot. Przecież w ciągu ostatniego roku teren szkoły był doskonale zabezpieczony, Filch kontrolował wszystkich, więc przecież nie mógłby... Nagle doznał olśnienia.

- Naszyjnik – wyszeptał.

Holmes uśmiechnął się.

- Jakże potężna klątwa musi ciążyć na owym naszyjniku, skoro nawet lekkie jego muśnięcie omal nie wyprawiło na tamten świat pańskiej przyjaciółki! O ile się nie przesłyszałem, wcześniej ofiarą tej klątwy padło kilkunastu pozamagicznych ludzi. To by mogło sugerować, że nie został on ukryty zbyt dokładnie, albo raczej, że został ukryty w miejscu, w którym było wiele osób szperających w przeróżnych zakamarkach...

- Sierociniec?

- Doskonale, Watsonie! Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było.

Harry zmarszczył czoło. Coś mu nie pasowało w tym wywodzie. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie dokładnie ten moment, w którym wniósł naszyjnik do Hogwartu. Był tam wtedy Filch oraz...

- Bardzo przepraszam, panie Holmes – odezwał się nieśmiało – przecież ten naszyjnik długo leżał w sklepie. Wielu czarodziejów mogło go tam widzieć. Potem badała go profesor McGonagall. I Dumbledore._2)_ – Harry poczuł ukłucie smutku. – Czemu żadne z nich nie zorientowało się, z czym ma do czynienia?

- Nie sądzę, aby horkruks oznajmiał wszem i wobec, czym jest – uśmiechnął się łagodnie Holmes – myślę raczej, że jest wręcz przeciwnie, zaklęcie ukrywające strzęp duszy w jakimś przedmiocie stara się go raczej zamaskować. Jeśli dodatkowo taki czar przykryjemy niejako od zewnątrz silną klątwą, to wątpię, by ktokolwiek był w stanie się domyśleć, z czym ma do czynienia, jeśli akurat nie szuka konkretnie tego...

Detektyw wstał i zaczął przechadzać się wielkimi krokami po pokoju ssąc wygasłą fajkę. W jego oczach lśnił ten sam blask, który rozpalał się zawsze, gdy jego myśl podążała niewidzialnymi tropami pozostawionymi nieświadomie przez licznych złoczyńców dawnej Anglii. W końcu zatrzymał się i stwierdził ponuro:

- Co do ostatniego przedmiotu, wiemy, czym on jest, ale nie mamy niemal żadnych danych gdzie może on być. Nie znamy wszystkich miejsc ważnych, istotnych dla Voldemorta. Zmuszeni jesteśmy poszukiwać tej złotej czarki w miejscach, o których wiemy. Na pewno przeszukałbym dom Riddle'ów. A także pobliski cmentarz, na którym Voldemort się odrodził. Z pewnością uznał on swoje ponowne narodziny za istotny punkt swojego życia, więc mógł tam przenieść jeden z horkruksów, choćby pierwotnie ukrył go gdzie indziej. Tak. Chyba więcej nie jestem w stanie panu pomóc panie Potter.

Harry powstał z wygodnego (acz nieco skrzypiącego) fotela, podziękował detektywowi serdecznie i skierował się ku wyjściu odprowadzany przez obu gospodarzy. Gdy już się pożegnał i wyszedł do ogrodu, w chłód nocy, usłyszał, że ktoś go woła. W drzwiach wciąż jeszcze stał Sherlock Holmes. Skinął na niego, a gdy Harry doń podszedł, powiedział cicho:

- Mamy wiele wspólnego, drogi panie Potter. Choćby to, że obaj przeżyliśmy coś, czego przetrwać nie mieliśmy prawa...

- Reichenbach – domyślił się Harry.

- Tak, dokładnie tak! I wie pan, co? Jestem pewien, że przekona się pan w końcu, że nie potrzeba horkruksów, aby być nieśmiertelnym... Niech pan spojrzy – ukazał widniejące w świetle księżyca wzdłuż wybrzeża domki – powinien pan kiedyś poznać moich sąsiadów, przemili ludzie! Choćby tu po sąsiedzku mieszka pewien rycerz, który jest równie chudy, jak jego giermek jest gruby... A dalej sympatyczny i bardzo silny myśliwy ze swoim przyjacielem Indianinem. A jeszcze kawałek dalej... Zresztą, co będę długo mówił! Gdy pan tu kiedyś zamieszka, pozna pan ich wszystkich. Pszczoły na pewno pana polubią!

**k o n i e c**

**

* * *

**

_Przypisy:  
1) Z opowiadań o Holmesie wiemy, że Mycroft pracował "dla rządu", pełniąc istotną, choć tajną funkcję. Widzę go jako ministra magii epoki wiktoriańskiej...  
2) Harry myli się. Dumbledore prawdopodobnie nie widział naszyjnika osobiście. McGonagall oddała go Snape'owi, który powiedział o nim dyrektorowi, ale nie mamy dowodów, by mu go pokazywał._


End file.
